


First of Many

by squidgie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Set immediately post S03E13 "Grad Night", Patrick is home after his date with David, and can't stop thinking about the kiss.





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sotto_voce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotto_voce/gifts).



> Written as a gift in fandom_stocking.

Patrick turned off the faucets, letting the last of the water cascade over his shoulders. He had been nervous, hoping that David didn't realize that it was an actual date, but then relieved when David finally got a clue. But even though he had been emotionally happy, his body didn't know the difference, because he sweated through his undershirt. And either David was too cute not to notice or didn't care. He was relieved that the date was over but saddened that he went home alone.

When he finally stepped out of the shower, he rubbed a towel over his back, then through his hair. He tied it around his waist and walked through his studio apartment, not even the late hour or enormous yawn taking away the smile on his face. He'd had his first kiss, and nothing could bring him down. Not tonight.

He threw on a pair of boxers and walked around his apartment turning off lights and locking up. He dropped the towel into the hamper, then climbed into bed, happy for the cool breeze that bit away at the warmness of the night.

After re-reading the same paragraph for the fourth time, Patrick decided to put the book he was reading down; no matter what he did, his memory went back to the kiss, playing it over and over again. He put his book on the bedside table, then was just about to click off the light when there was the sound of soft footsteps out in the hallway. He figured one of his neighbors was coming in for the evening, but that thought was chased away by a gentle knock at the door, followed by what sounded like a whisper of his name.

Patrick quickly walked to the door and opened it. He found David standing there, still wearing the black shirt with white lightning bolt on the front and a smile that rivaled Patrick's own. It wasn't until David's eyes traveled down the length of Patrick's body that he remembered just how little he was wearing. "Sorry, sorry," he said as he used his hands to cover himself as best he could. "Come in, come in," he added as he skirted to the bathroom where he grabbed his robe.

With his sash tied, he went back to the main room where David stood, appraising the studio. "It's very-"

"Small," Patrick interjected.

"Quaint," David said with a smile. "I... I hope you don't mind, but my family was making me a little crazy, so I had to get out of there. And I remember you said I could maybe crash here when...you know." He scratched his head, making Patrick smile. And at that moment, Patrick knew he was in over his head if even David mentioning lice could make him grin.

A curious look overtook David's face, which caused Patrick to look around. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Yeah," David said as he toed off his shoes. "I just assumed you had a bigger place." A panicked look replaced the curious one, and he added, "Not that there's anything wrong with your place. It's just I assumed there was a second bedroom."

Patrick blushed at being found out. "Sorry," he said, voice just higher than a whisper. He chanced a look at David's face, then gestured, "But it's a big bed. A really, really big bed."

David smiled, having discovered Patrick's motivation for offering his apartment previously. "It is," he said. He took a few steps until he stood right in front of Patrick, daring to look almost bashful. 

Patrick reached out and cupped David's cheek, where he got his second-ever kiss. Then David stepped back, quickly stripped himself of his clothes, and then laid down right in the middle of the bed. He reached out a hand, which Patrick nervously took, and allowed himself to be pulled down. "I, uhh... I don't know what I'm doing," he confessed.

David just put an arm around him, then pulled the sheet over them both. "How about we get some sleep, and talk about it in the morning?" he whispered.

And Patrick was okay with that. He leaned up and claimed one more kiss, then turned on his side, pulled David's arm over him, and enjoyed the closeness, the light breath on his neck as sleep took them both.


End file.
